1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to innovations in the field of animal feeding devices. More particularly it relates to a new type of birdfeeder. A novel type of portable birdfeeder is disclosed that can be easily and quickly attached to any standard mailbox or similar structure such as a birdhouse. The inclusion of this device allows for added enjoyment to the dull task of getting the mail every day.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is a discussion of patents felt to be vaguely related to the present invention, but in no way disclosing the present invention, whether singly or in combination.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,411 and 3,030,058 issued respectively to Klein and Rosing disclose rural mailboxes with additional shelves for newspapers attached to the side or bottom thereof.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 192,925 and 278,169 issued respectively to Kofsky et al. and Cargile, Jr. disclose ornamental designs of bird feeders with open shelves.
None of the above prior art patents discloses a bird feeder which can be affixed to a mailbox or the like. None of the above references disclose using the applicant's unique method of securing the birdfeeder to a standing structure.